


MY VICE

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Euphoria - Fandom, Zendaya - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: This was gonna be a one shot but I changed my mind





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a one shot but I changed my mind

Rue POV

I wasn’t really sure what the day would bring , it was a pure fact that all my days had begun to spin together in this one huge stroke. I was lost in my own mind half the time. 

“Rue” 

I was shook out of my daydreaming by a soft voice that seemed to always be right by my side.

I look over to my right and see Maddy speed walking over to me with a bright smile on her face. I sweep some lint from off my black pants and squint against the sun as I stand up.

Happy thoughts Rue. Happy thoughts.

“How’s rehab honey” Maddy stands in front of me wanting for me to meet her gaze.

“Good” I say plastering a fake smile across my face.

Not good. The worst. 

I hadn’t been to rehab in over two weeks. I was going to go, I had went for the first few weeks. Maddy came to get me every day , dropped me off and picked me. She kept me on track , but lately she’d been studying and working and spending a lot of time with her family seeing as how one of her aunts from out of town was visiting and staying at her house. I got side tracked and discouraged with out her around to nag at me.

“That’s so great my love!” She screams far too loudly and pulls me into a tight hug

“Yeah okay I can’t breath Maddy” 

“Sorry” she laughs softly and let’s me go “hey can I put my books in your bag? I forgot mine today rushing out of the house”

She quickly reaches for my backpack and in a fast panic I snatch it away from her. I had just copped some drugs from my dealer and I didn’t want her to find out about me falling into my old ways , atleast not this way.

“Uh no! Baby just let me hold them. My backpack is already really full and I don’t want my back hurting” I say stumbling over my words.  
She squints and looks me up and down.

“Holding my books and trying to keep your posture in order? Whew my knight and shining armor with a great back , I love it” she kisses my cheek and hands me her books.

“Now come on. From the looks of it you have something to tell me”  
“I- um I don’t have anything to tell you” my heart falls into my stomach as I walk behind her.

She knows. She always knows.

“I already know you want to go to the part that Kat is having. I don’t blame you, you’ve been doing great and the party is gonna be huge. You love parties and I think you deserve it” she says turning around to look at me but still walking backwards slowly.

Oh a party. Whew. Close call rue.

“I didn’t want to push it on you”   
“Don’t be silly baby. Like I said you deserve it so we are going”   
“Alright then”

I sigh softly. I actually didn’t deserve it infact a party was the last thing I deserved to go to.

“Rue honey are the books getting heavy? You are slowing down”  
“Well I’ve only ever seen you bring 7 books to school at one time and then park your all the way past the school”  
She laughs loudly “you offered to carry them and you know exercise is good for you , it’s one amazing hobby they told you about in rehab , that’s why I always park far just Incase I have to get my baby some exercise!”

She clicks the button on her car keys and takes the books out of my hand.

“Get in the car and stop complaining about the long walk” 

I do as I’m told and watch her put her books into the back seat. She settles into the driver seat and looks in the mirror, clearly checking herself out. I laugh out loud by mistake.

“What’s so funny jerk?” She pushes my shoulder slightly   
“Nothing , it’s just strange how you are always trying to see if you look good when you could just ask me”  
“Oh really “ she smiles big “okay then how do I look?”  
“You look amazing and beautiful as always”

She leans over and kisses me.

“This is why I keep you around Rue”

********************************************

I spent an hour at Maddy’s house watching her switch in between two outfits she wanted to wear to the party while she complained to me that nothing she ever put on looked good until she finally decided I was of no help and drove me to my house.

“Be dressed by 11 baby , I want to be there before all the drunks eat up all the food and there isn’t any more drinks left” she did this and then planted a soft kiss on my lips and rushed me out the car.

Now I was sitting on the floor in my little sisters room asking her for advice.

“Gia I have a confession”  
Gia is sitting at her desk scrolling on her tablet.  
“No need sister , I already know”  
“ and what exactly do you know?”  
She sighs and turns her chair around so she can be facing me.  
“You are doing drugs again”  
“I-I well Gia “

She shakes her head “no don’t explain to me. Explain to mom how you keep coming in past 12am eyes bloodshot and your balance completely off” 

I turn my head and look the other way.

“RUE LAST YEAR ON THE CHRISTMAS EVE YOU CAME INTO THE HOUSE AND DESTROYED THE TREE AND RIPPED OPEN EVERY PRESENT UNDER THE TREE AND WE HAD TO CLEAN IT UP! MOM HAD TO CLEAN IT UP! “

I could feel the anger in her voice , for a moment I thought she might hit me.

“Please Gia keep your voice down”  
“It doesn’t matter they aren’t even home rue , but you wouldn’t know that..... you never know anything that goes on with our family”

I swallow the lump in my throat and try to blink away the tears forming in my eyes.

“I try Gia ...... I do. I start getting better and then my depression and anxiety gets the beat of me. I know I’ll never be anything but the drug addict of the family. But I’m trying and for once I just don’t want to give up on myself” 

I let my head fall into my lap and before I know it tears are falling out of my eyes like rivers. 

Gia sighs and comes to sit on the floor beside me.

“Do you remember what you told me when I couldn’t quit eating candy even though I knew I already had 3 cavities?” She picks my head up slowly.  
“I told you that the candy is your vice , The thing that takes away your will power , your strength”  
“But?”  
“But nothing can take away your strength when you were born the strongest person I know” 

Gia laughs “I didn’t eat another piece of candy until all 3 of my cavities were gone. You helped me do that. And honestly Rue , you came into my life the strongest person I knew” 

Gia pulls me into a hug and I wipe at my tears. For a little sister she was way past her years and incredibly smart.

“Now don’t you have a party to get ready for ? It’s already 10:30.”  
“You’re right” I stand up “thank you little sis”   
“Anytime” 

I get up from the floor and walk to the door.

“Sis?”  
I turn around slowly “what’s up”  
“ be strong tonight. I know parties are full of your vice “   
I nod “strongest person you know”  
She smiles “there ya go” 

I leave her room and head to mine to get ready.

 

*******************************************

I wasn’t big on fashion like Maddy so I just threw on a regular blue T shirt , a jean jacket , and some blue jeans that had rips in the knees with my favorite pair of boots. It was already 10:58 and even if I did want to do something extremely fancy I didn’t have enough time. 

I was looking in the mirror telling myself I wouldn’t do anything hardcore tonight when my little sister walks in the room.

“Your girlfriend is downstairs” she giggles   
“When are you gonna get over me having a girlfriend?”   
“ when she’s not as pretty and smart as Maddy”   
“Move silly” I grab my phone and casually push her out the way.

Maddy is waiting down stairs for me in the living room on the couch with a tight red dress on and her legs crossed. 

“Mmm don’t you think that’s too much?”  
She stands up and gives me a little twirl “I put it on for you! You do like to let your eyes wonder!” She winks at me.

“Gross” Gia says pretending to stick her finger down her throat.   
“Oh shut up!” I grab maddys hand before turning to Gia.  
“Lock the door? No one comes in or out, got it?”  
“Yeah yeah! Have fun!”

Me and Maddy exit the house and I stand by the door just to hear the door click locked before we get into maddys car. 

“Are you sure you are ready for this baby?”

“I’m ready for anything as long as I have you”.

She placed her hand on my face giving me a soft smile before nodding and pulling out of my drive way.


	2. The party drug

Maddy POV

Rue had been sitting in a corner with the same cup in her hand for over and hour and I was starting to get worried that maybe she wasn’t ready for a party after all. I sigh and grab a bottle of water from the fridge and sit down beside her.

“Baby are you okay”   
She shakes her self from her day dreaming and looks up at me with a half smile.  
“I’m fine , just a lot going on here”  
“ I know you cut out the hardcore drugs and I’m proud of you but if you aren’t ready for the then we can leav-“  
“No!” She shakes her head quickly “I just need to collect myself. I’ll go to the bathroom splash some water on my face and then come out and be the life of the party” 

She stands up and kisses my forehead.  
“Make sure no one touches my drink okay baby”  
I nod my head “I’ll fight them it off with my amazing strength and muscles if they even try it”   
She laughs and shoots me an actual smile before turning around and heading down the hallway towards the bathroom. 

 

Rues POV

I stand in the bathroom facing the mirror. Was I really about to do this? Was I about to ruin what might be my best romantic relationship? I was , I knew I was. I sat down on the toilet and pulled out the little baggie in my pocket. The ecstasy seemed to stare at me from inside the bag.

I open it slowly and place the two pills on the edge of the counter , grabbing the soap bottle to crush the pills. I press down lightly and feel the pills crushing underneath, I do this until they are totally crushed. I take my case off my phone and spread the crushed substance into a line. For a moment I feel like scrapping the substance into my hands and tossing it into the toilet but I don’t.

Instead I hold one of my nostrils down and sniff hard until the line is no longer there and all that’s left is a gritty white mist left on the bathroom sink counter. I grab some tissue and wipe it off.

The room began to spin as I gripped the edge of the counter and peered at my self through the mirror. My hair was a tangled mess.

“Mental note to self : do your hair more often .... try harder” I say to myself in a low husky voice before pushing a strand of loose hair behind my ear. Sighing deeply I prepare myself to go back to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was short because depression is kicking my ass but , I’m gonna do a part two (2) to this chapter. What do we think will happen in the lesbian drug world of rue?? Leave comments and hearts peeps!!


End file.
